Circle
Circle is a male contestant on Object Connects. He's a member of The Happy Berries from the start. Appearance Circle appears to be a lime green colored circle with different “shades of green“ that are on top of his forehead. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Circle recieves a new body design. That body was created by UltraJacob2016. The color of Circle's body is now regular green than lime green, the outline is now darker, and his "shade" has been altered. The circles on his forehead are now smaller. The shade on Circle's body turns out to be a dark green sticker Slimey gives him in order for Circle to become an object in which he don't trust them. Personality Everyone has classified Circle into two categories; reckless and annoying. Circle likes to put pranks on every contestant, and he also likes when someone pranks other people as well. Circle can more rebellious, sarcastic, both inside and outside the challenge, lacking assisting and communicating with other people. He prefers to be alone. For his alone time, he carves his own name into any tree he finds in the forest. If there aren't any trees out there, he prefers to lie down on everything he found, such as bed and huge rock or plays sudoku he equips in his backpack. However, he wants to keep it a secret from everyone. He doesn't want everyone to see his talent. The explanation of why Circle pranks and ignores everyone because before, he was born in the city where he was an outcast, being a circle (not an object). Everyone in here ignores, denies, refuses, and disgusts at Circle for being both plain and unoriginal. If they weren't so mean to Circle, he would've become the best comedian he always wanted to be. Because of this, he went to the crime scene, stealing everyone money without noticing, but he doesn't rob banks. By doing this, he pranks them with any material he created. However, he's only doing this just to buy foods and drinks for his family, and by doing so, he disguises himself in order to do it. However, his parents don't want Circle to live his own life as their, so they suggested him to go to the object show to compete for the prize. Although he accepted the offer, he doesn't like it. So in order to stay in the game, he must not steal anything from everyone or missing with them by his pranks. Circle appears to never trust all objects including the ones who are still competing in the game due to the past of him and his family of being the shape. The tiny circles on Circle's head turns out to be a scarf while the shades of Circle's body turns out to be a sticker.The real reason for it because after that conflict ended and moved to the area where he met both Slimey and Walky Talky, Slimey helps Circle to calm down and gives him a sticker as not only a symbol of their friendship but also uses it to make Circle to become a true object and will be known as Sphere, but Circle, even though he's using a sticker, still refuses to be called Sphere due to his distrustment of objects. Trivia *Circle is the first OC PlanetBucket22 ever created. **Although he was created first, he's not the mascot of PlanetBucket22. *People often mistook him for "Pea" or "Green Ball" due to his shape and color. **People will also often mistook him for "Bowling Ball" due to circles on his forehead. *Circle is the only contestant to be based around shapes. *Circle, Journal, and Sundae are the only contestants to have relatives. *Circle is one of the six contestants that is from the two canceled object shows PlanetBucket22 created. The other five are Slimey, Thing, Journal, Cotton Candy, and Stampy. *It is unknown what Circle is made of. Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Leaders Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project Category:Voiced By PlanetBucket22